Could It Be Any Harder?
by Matsui-chan
Summary: Ela foi minha vida. Ela foi a única a me aceitar como um renegado. Eu não podia perdê-la. Ela foi quem me abraçou quando eu chorei. Ela foi minha amiga quando precisei, e mais que tudo, foi por ela que eu chorei quando me vi sozinho.


**(Mao narra)**

**So lately, been wondering**-Ultimamente, eu venho me perguntando  
><strong>Who will be there to take my place<strong>-Quem vai ocupar o meu lugar  
><strong>When I'm gone, you'll need love<strong>-Quando eu me for, Você vai precisar e amor  
><strong>To light the shadows on your face<strong>-Para iluminar as sombras em seu rosto  
><strong>If a great wave shall fall-<strong>Se uma grandiosa onda caísse  
><strong>And<strong> **fall upon us all**-E caísse sobre todos nós  
><strong>Then between the sand and stone<strong>-Então entre a areia e as pedras  
><strong>Could you make it on your own<strong>-Você conseguiria se virar sozinha?

Ela foi minha vida. Ela foi a única a me aceitar como um renegado. Eu não podia perdê-la. Ela foi quem me abraçou quando eu chorei. Ela foi minha amiga quando precisei, e mais que tudo, foi por ela que eu chorei quando me vi sozinho. Eu precisava dela, mas algo me diz que outro também precisa. E ela o escolheu.

Depois de todos esses anos. Depois de toda essa procura. Ela o escolheu.

**If I could, then I would-** Se eu pudesse então eu iria  
><strong>I'll go wherever you will go-<strong>Eu vou para onde quer que você vá  
><strong>Way up high or down low<strong>-Bem lá em cima, ou bem lá embaixo  
><strong>I'll go wherever you will go<strong>-Eu vou aonde quer que você vá.

"Por favor volte para mim, ilumine meus dias. Venha ser minha existência novamente. Cuide dessa criança frustrada. Chame-me de mimado. Mas venha. Me deixe te abraçar. Só... só me deixe tê-la. Só não me abandone aqui sozinho..." quis dizer a ela. Mas não mudaria nada mudaria? Eu a amo. Eu a faria feliz. Mas ela simplesmente não quer ser feliz ao meu lado.

** Run away with my heart-** Fuja com meu coração  
><strong>Run away with my hope<strong>-Fuja com minha esperança  
><strong>Run away with my love<strong>-Fuja com o meu amor

Tentei me enganar. Ela me deu poder. Ele era a prova de seu amor, não? Ela me amara. Então tudo que precisava era afastá-lo dela. Sem ele, ela seria minha. Eu voltaria a ter motivos para sorrir. Poderiamos viver felizes. Ela ainda me amará, não amará? Eu tenho chances? Soquei a mesa. Droga! Eu não podia ter certeza. Mas... eu não podia desistir dela. Eu.. eu não podia.

Pensei em sair, andar um pouco. Mas os sons das pessoas pensando me deixavam louco, e agora, mesmo quando meu poder jazia esquecido, meramente desligado, eu acabava por ver nos olhos das pessoas o que queria ver para mim. Felicidade. Esperança. Tudo o que eu desejava e parecia estar longe de mim. Parecia estar nela.

Quando me aproximei dela senti meu coração acelerar. Segurei a mão dela. Fiz meu tom manhoso a muito conhecido. Mas ela não queria estar comigo. Não agora. Ela me sorriu e tocou a minha cabeça, disse que ela tinha uma missão a seguir. Missão? Missão? Uma missão vai tirar ela de mim? Tentei parecer calmo. Por favor, murmurei. Ela me sorriu penosamente. Eu estava entendendo. Aquilo... aquilo era um não.

**I know now, just quite how-**Agora sei exatamente como**  
>My life and love might still go on-<strong>Minha vida e meu amor poderão continuar**  
>In your heart, in your mind-<strong>Em meu coração, em minha mente  
><strong>I'll stay with you for all of time-<strong>Eu estarei com você por todo o tempo****

**If I could, then I would-**Se eu pudesse, então eu iria**  
>I'll go wherever you will go-<strong>Eu vou aonde quer que você vá**  
>Way up high or down low-<strong>Bem lá em cima ou lá embaixo  
><strong>I'll go wherever you will go-<strong> Eu vou aonde quer que você vá**  
><strong>

****Eu não podia perdê-la. Abracei-a. Tentei mantê-la perto de mim. E então ele chegou. Lulu arg esse nome so parecia me doer mais ainda. A C.C. deveria ser minha. Quero dizer.. ai eu precisava dela. Ela me deu mais que qualquer poder. Ela me deu felicidade e agora eu sentia apenas tudo escorrendo pelas minhas mãos. Ele armou para mim. Não tirando somente quem eu amo de mim, tirou minha própria existência desse mundo.

Pode ter enterrado minhas dores. Pode ter enterrado minha esperança. Mas isso não importa mais. Eu parti com apenas uma certeza. Parti sabendo que a amava. Que amaria mais e mais. Morri com a visão de quem eu amo escolhendo outro, mas não consegui odiá-la, apenas pensei cuide dela Lelouch, cuide dela, como eu não posso mais cuidar. Me tire desse mundo, mas por favor carregue a minha missão. Faça-a feliz. Não praguejei, não jurei vingança nem desejei assombrá-lo. Apenas pedi para que ele fizesse o que eu almejava. Que ele a fizesse feliz, isso me bastava.

Ao menos, pensei agora já fora do meu corpo, minha última visão foi tão bela quanto possível em tais circunstâncias. Eu a vi. Vi seu rosto, seus olhos. Tudo que já fora meu porto seguro. Tudo que eu sempre amei. Eu te amo e continuarei te amando. Esperarei sua missão acabar. Esperarei uma eternidade se necessário. Vale a pena. Me mantenha em seu coração-desejei-que enquanto você me manter nele eu estarei com você. Eu estarei com você por toda a vida pura e simplismente porque te amo. Desapareci aos poucos. Sorri levemente antes de desaparecer ao todo. Eu te amo C.C., abra os olhos e veja isso. Eu te amo...

**If I could turn back time-**Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo**  
>I'll go wherever you will go-<strong>Eu vou aonde quer que você vá  
><strong>If I could make you mine-<strong>Se eu pudesse te fazer minha  
><strong>I'll go wherever you will go<strong>-Eu vou aonde quer que você vá  
><strong>I'll go wherever you will go –<strong>Eu vou aonde quer que você vá  
><strong><br>**


End file.
